A Breakfast in Bed Upgrade
by Pete the Rock
Summary: It's a one-shot for a Facebook group. Takes place after the events of Pokémon 2000. Melody greets Ash with a Chosen One's Breakfast which includes more than food. KissShipping


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon. It's a one-shot for a Facebook group._

_Summary: Takes place after the events of Pokémon 2000. Melody greets Ash with a Hero's Breakfast which includes more than food._

* * *

_**A Breakfast in Bed Upgrade**_

* * *

The bright skies lit the ocean's surface with a glistening glow. The island of Shamouti still soaked from the storm of the legendary birds: Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. The island's visitors were terribly wiped from the struggle of the birds but no more than Ash and his Pokémon who risked their lives to save the world from the chaos that was yesterday. People who came to the island began another celebration. This one being the fact that they were alive from whatever went on the day earlier. Misty and Tracey awoke to the sunrise at a village. They stepped out of a hut and glared out to the ocean, Togepi firmly in Misty's arms. "Beautiful sunrise," Tracey awed, admiring the day that nearly never came. "Can't believe how close we were to not seeing it." Misty would agree. She helped Ash to safety after a last-ditch effort by that collector knocked Ash and Lugia out of the sky while Ash carried the last sacred treasure from Ice Island nearby.

"If not for me, we'd be long gone," she reassured. That's when she remembered something from yesterday. "You know, you didn't really react when Professor Oak came by after Lugia left." Tracey blinked. He wanted to meet Oak so badly. Tracey's excuse was questionable. He itched his hair in embarrassment.

"Well...I was scared of Mrs. Ketchum and what she'd do to all of us, even Ash. I forgot that Professor Oak was around." Misty sneered, not believing him for a second. "Anyway... We're leaving for the next gym as soon as Ash gets up." Misty bobbed a nod, anxious to get going. While they waited for Ash, Melody was in a kitchen and in her street clothes. The island festival ended after the events that almost spelled the end of all.

"I doubt Misty can cook for squat," she teased as she popped a couple pieces of bread in a toaster. Cracking eggs and sprinkling parsley on them, shredding potatoes and throwing them on a skillet, chopping onions and cheese to add to the shredded potatoes, squeezing fruits to juice...who was she trying to feed, an entire army? "He deserves it after all. It was our fault that we dragged him in our mess. That stupid legend..." She stirred the onions and clumps of cheese with the shredded potatoes or hash browns in that matter. Pikachu raced in and checked the spread the brunette made.

("Morning, Melody!") it squeaked. Distracted, she turned to the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Hey there, Pikachu! Did you sleep well?"

("Slept like a baby Pokémon.") That's a cute way to say it slept well. Toaster popped the toast to Melody's attention where the toaster had some extra pop because the golden browned bread flew out of the chutes to the air. She swiped it out of the air and slapped the butter like a ninja. Just awesome. Putting the toast on a plate on a tray, Melody got to scrambling the eggs quickly.

"Can you get me the sausage crumbles over there?" Pikachu raced over and snagged a bag with pieces of sausages and pawed it to the chef. She poured the crumbles and some extra cheese and onions with the scrambled eggs, presumably an omelet in the process.

("Who is it for? Ash?") Melody huffed a chuckle, not willing to tell Ash's prized Pokémon who it was for, although it's pretty obvious at this point. As for Ash, he's still sleeping pretty soundly. He went through a lot yesterday and nearly died in the process. The sun normally stirs everyone awake. Poor boy was spent. Taking a short break, Melody and Pikachu peered in on Ash, an idea on her mind.

"How about I greet his breakfast with a dress-up?" The first thing to pop in Pikachu's head was the maiden gown she wore during the ceremony when Ash and his friends arrived due to a storm that blew them off course. Melody scampered off while Ash woke up, finally. He clasped his head and groaned in some pain. Apparently, he's still hurting from getting the treasures from Fire Island, Ice Island and Lightning Island, a mile each apart and a few from Shamouti's coast.

"Still sore..." murmured the young hero from the legend. Ash was still feeling wiped out from meeting the legendary bird Pokémon and saving Moltres and Zapdos. "I wonder if my Pokémon are feeling the same way. Wouldn't be too much of a surprise if they were." Pikachu looked okay. Maybe it's just him. That's when a knock echoed from the door. From all he knew, Misty and Tracey came to check up on him. Not the case.

"I hear that you're up!" Melody teased. Hearing Melody was a wake-up call Ash didn't ask for but didn't mind.

"Melody?" She opened the door in her maiden outfit with the glistening transparent veil. She brought Ash some breakfast on the tray while he sat up in bed. Ash became rather fixated to her, a feeling that he'd never experienced before finding Shamouti, even by accident. What also rushed his mind was the purpose of the breakfast. "What's this? The reward of the Chosen One's victory?" Melody giggled at the guess.

"Nah, just something I wanted to try." Ash checked the spread.

"You certainly went all out. Thanks!" Ash wasted no time in scarfing the food. She remembered seeing him like that the night of the festival before Pikachu made Ash chase it by taking his cap. Then again, it was her fault she accepted the responsibility of considering Ash as the Chosen One without knowing about the legend made true.

"Listen, I know you have the rest of the Orange League ahead of you and...who knows what else. Of course, Misty and Tracey have your back as well." Ash figured something about Melody's admittance. To him, Melody wanted him to stay on Shamouti Island.

"You don't want me to go?" Melody shook her head.

"Not really. If you do, I...I don't want you to forget me." Ash scoffed, thinking back to when they arrived.

"How could I? You're the first to kiss me. That's memorable on its own merit." All three shared a chuckle when Pikachu hopped off the bed and headed out of the room. Ash was the first to notice. "Hey, Pikachu? Where are you off to?" Pikachu's mind was on the other humans.

("I'm gonna check up on Misty and Tracey,") he informed. Melody saw no issue with Ash's Pokémon leaving.

"Do what you gotta do," she excused. With that, Pikachu scampered, leaving the two to...mellow in a special way. Melody felt the tight muscles straining Ash's chest. "Looks like you're still stressed out about that collector and the legend. Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice or Lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash." The legend she recalled as she disrobed her sleeveless shirt. Ash remembered the legend. Somehow, it revolved around _him_.

"Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the-" he recanted when he saw the bare maiden's body with a gasp. Not used to close encounters of the female kind? "...To quell the fighting..." Melody leaned down, her petite chest pressing on his rather firm structure. Ash was already having a hard time trying to keep his composure while reciting the legend. "...And thus the Earth shall turn...to ash." Melody, enjoying the mental torture to the young man, clasped his hands, bringing them to her: one on her chest and one on her face.

"O Chosen One," she cried passionately. "Into thine hands bring together all three..." She snagged the blanket and Ash's face, reeling both in to kiss and to conceal. "Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea." It's a vivid guess on what could be going on underneath the curtains. Tired of waiting, Misty and Togepi entered the kitchen and discovered Pikachu taking some Pokémon food from Ash's bag.

"Couldn't wait for Ash to get up, huh?" she assumed. Pikachu knew Ash was awake. They were woefully unaware about the interaction with him and the Festival Maiden.

("No, he's awake,") Pikachu corrected. ("Melody's with him.") Misty could ask for a translator for what Pikachu just squeaked but Togepi understood the elder Pokémon.

("Who's with him?") the egg gawked. Misty wandered from out of the kitchen and found the room where Ash slept overnight. Quietly, she pryed the door open and saw a mountain of a blanket on the bed and the tray of food nearby...a white skirt? Togepi waddled over to the tray with some leftovers and went to town. Pikachu and Misty grew rather suspicious of the pile on the bed. It's one thing to power nap but bundle sleep? She picked up Togepi munching on hash browns.

"If Ash needs to sleep..." she whispered when she spotted something not normally on a mattress: the veil. A close examination determined someone else was sleeping in Ash's bed...and she could hate to find out exactly who. There was a small crevice for her to peep in. The question became would she? This _was_ the boy who needed to pay her for a new bike. He was also wiped out from taking the treasures from the three adjacent islands and from that loony collector. She gave it a go and looked...which now the other choice sounded better. Sweat, labored breathing and the only piece of clothing on was the veil freaked Misty out so bad, the words couldn't come out, let alone loud. Togepi finished the hash browns when Misty hoisted it and quietly walked out of the room. She reached the shrine after leaving the Pokémon to Tracey and stomped to the ledge. Three deep breaths... "ASH! YOU JERK!" That was so loud, she created waves heading to the islands in the distance. Tracey and the Pokémon heard Misty's mad cry, a block of befuddlement rattling around.

"Did I miss something?" he blinked. Maybe...but some questions are best left unanswered. Not even Pikachu wanted to contemplate on Misty's outburst. Bad in bed, both occupants were snuggled tightly but no less comfortable. For once, Ash actually felt humbled to have someone like Melody sing a love song to him, aside from the fact that there was no music and she didn't sing a letter, let alone a chorus.

"Ash, you're not just the Chosen One," she whispered. "You're _my_ Chosen One..._my_ Beast of the Sea." Now, the Chosen One had a _fourth _treasure...but instead of a sphere, it was human. To Ash, the "Welcome Kiss" now was more than just that. Poor Misty. If only she was much more upfront about it.


End file.
